Leurs chemises
by Hamataroo
Summary: Hermione aime les chemises pour hommes...elle les collectionne et les hommes avec. Mais elle le recherche: LUI. Le trouvera t elle?


Leurs chemises :

_**Leurs chemises**__** :**_

Les hommes…J'aime les hommes qui portent des chemises moldues. C'est devenu la mode depuis la fin de Poudlard. Ca fait classe, homme d'affaire. Bref, j'en suis folle. Pour plein de femmes, leur fantasme se sont les sous-vêtements genre boxer noir hyper moulant ou ce genre de chose. Moi se sont les chemises pour homme. Je les préfère blanches, ainsi quand il pleut la transparence met un corps d'athlète en valeur. J'aime les hommes qui sont plutôt baraqués, et plus grand que moi. Comme ça, le matin au réveil, après avoir fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, je m'enveloppe dans ce cocon à l'odeur virile et épicée.

_Je n'ai plus vraiment beaucoup d'amis, après mon aventure avec Ron ils se sont tous éloignés…On me définit comme une mangeuse d'homme, ce n'est pas faux. Je ne suis pas une catin, j'aime juste les hommes, je ne supporte pas l'immobilité et pour moi, un partenaire unique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie est une chose qui m'insupporterais. Et puis le plaisir de la chasse n'en est que plus grand, jouer les petites filles sages ou les timides qui n'osent pas aborder cet homme. Flatter son égaux en se montrant impressionnée, que de stratagèmes pour endormir tous leurs sens. J'ai conscience que je peux choquer les plus bigots et bigotes, mais je n'en ai que faire. _

_En ce matin de décembre, j'ouvre CETTE armoire. C'est une petite armoire de bois rouge, une fine arabesque dorée entoure les deux portes. Ça fait déjà quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas ouverte, à ma grande tristesse. Dans ce coffre de bois s'entasse mes trophées… _

_A droite j'y ai mis toutes les chemises d'anciens Gryffondor. Tient, en voilà une d'une couleur rouge sang, elle appartenait à neville. On s'était revu pendant l'enterrement de sa grand mère, il avait besoin de réconfort et il m'a demandé si il pouvait dormir chez moi, n'ayant pas le cœur de rentrer dans la maison de son aïeul. Après quelques verres nous avons rejoint mon lit. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. Il est maintenant avec Cho Chang qu'il aimait depuis longtemps, après notre nuit il à pris son courage à deux mains et lui à avoué son amour. _

_Celle ci appartenait à Seamus, lui on s'est revu dans un bar miteux du monde moldu. Il pleurait la rupture avec une jeune mannequin moldue. Pourquoi j'étais là ? Moi même je ne savais pas en fait, mais j'étais là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il m'apparaissait comme une loque humaine, avec sa copine il me disait qu'il était toujours aux petits soins avec elle, et que donc il ne comprenait pas l'abandon subit de sa belle. Il noyait son chagrin à grand coup de verre de vodka, et finalement nous nous sommes envoyé en l'air dans un hôtel miteux. Après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas étouffer sa belle sous des attentions trop intenses, il partit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et moi je gardais sa chemise, une bleue pâle… _

_Je suis une fétichiste des chemises. J'ai eu aussi quelques Serdaigles, un ou deux Poufsouffle, bref j'ai eu de tout. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, les odeurs de parfum masculin se mélangent pour n'en donner qu'un seul. Et je sais ! Je sens que cette odeur, est celle de l'homme qui sera mien un jour. Je hais la vie de couple, c'est trop de contraintes ! j'ai conscience que je fuis les problèmes mais ce n'est pas très important, à 23 ans j'ai encore le temps après tout. _

_J'ai un principe pourtant, je n'ai aucune chemise verte ! Jamais une couleur de Serpentard ne prendra place dans mes reliques ! Mais cette odeur m'enveloppe, et je ne sais pourquoi mais une silhouette flotte devant mes yeux caramels. Je respire, cette odeur c'est celle de l'HOMME. Pas cette odeur trop froide pour être naturelle, je parle de celle un peu épicée, poivrée et qui imprègne les vêtements. Comme l'après rasage mentholé._

_Je m'installe dans un nouvel appartement demain, ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle vie, juste un nouvel endroit ou entreposer cette collection de chemises…mes trophées, mes reliques, mes souvenirs. Ici j'ai entreposé seulement ceux qui n'ont jamais atteint mon cœur, aucun homme n'a jamais réussi à me faire tomber amoureuse. J'ai un cœur de pierre, je me protège avec des aventures d'un soir. Je ne veux pas changer, je ne veux pas échanger. Pourquoi seul les hommes auraient le droit de n'avoir que des aventures sans lendemain ?_

_Mes cartons sont près, ma baguette sur ma table de chevet IKEA. Mobilier moldu dans le monde sorcier. Le « normal » dans le paranormal. La rudesse du bois dans le blanc pur de mon appartement. Demain c'est mon jour de repos, mon emploi me permet pas mal de vacances dont je n'ai jamais profité, autant le faire maintenant. _

_Me voilà installée, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne porte qu'un pantalon ample, un T-shirt horriblement laid et trois fois trop large pour moi. J'ai une soudaine envie de me faire belle, de plaire, de sentir les regards des hommes glisser sur moi comme l'eau sur les vitres brouillées de ma cabine de douche. _

_J'ouvre mes tiroirs et récupère une robe rouge…un joli décolleté, elle arrive aux genoux mais elle est légèrement fendue. Avec mon chignon tenu par des baguettes japonaises, je fais femme fatale j'avoue. J'enfile une paire de bottes noires avec un léger talon. Je ne met pas de maquillage, je veux rester naturelle. J'embarque mon sac et je pars flâner dans les rues, un petit boléro en laine blanche dans mon sac au cas où. _

_Je traîne dans les rues moldues, n'ayant pas envie de traîner sur le chemin de Traverse qui sera sûrement noir de monde. Je flâne, observant les devantures des boutiques d'un air absent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sortie, je vois quelques hommes qui se retournent sur mon passage, mais cela ne me fait rien. L'odeur que j'avais ressentie tout à l'heure me revient et je n'ai qu'elle en tête. Je dois trouver l'homme qui la porte, celui qui réussira à me montrer qui je suis. _

_Les nuages noirs s'amoncellent au dessus de Londres, et c'est sans prévenir qu'une averse torrentielle me tombe dessus. Je cours dans les rues pour trouver un abris, mais rien à faire, les café sont totalement pleins. Ca y'est je vois mon salut au bout de la rue, une cabine téléphonique rouge, aux vitres devenues opaques par la buée. J'ouvre la porte et me précipite à l'intérieur en la refermant derrière moi. Je lève les yeux et rencontre deux abysses d'une couleur myosotis. Deux cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés et qui lui retombent en de délicates mèches tirebouchonner devant les yeux. Une carrure plutôt large, un teint de peau bien mat. C'est sans difficulté que je reconnais un ancien élève de ma promotion : Blaise Zabini. _

_Il semble surpris de me voir dans cet état, mon chignon s'est à moitié défait pendant ma course, et des mèches humides sortent de l'élastique utilisé. Des gouttes d'eau coulent sur mes tempes, et je ne parle pas des frissons de froid qui me parcourent. Je doit être bien misérable, moi qui voulait plaire… _

_« Zabini… » _

_« Heu…vous êtes ? » _

_J'y crois pas, j'ai tant changé que ça pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ? Je ne sais si c'est flatteur ou pas. Je me frotte les bras pour me réchauffer tout en lui répondant, légèrement taquine. _

_« Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard. » _

_Il semble avoir comprit mon ironie car il sourit. _

_« Ho Milicent comme tu as changé. » _

_Je pousse un « hey » indigné et lui tape gentiment l'épaule…je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour ce genre de gestes envers un Serpentard. Il sourit et se passe une main dans les cheveux pour enlever deux fines mèches qui l'aveuglent. Je frissonne encore plus, pour une raison inconnue j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe. Il est si beau…c'est un démon tentateur ! _

_Je crois qu'il à remarqué que je tremble de froid, et il se déleste de sa veste noire, qu'il pose sur mes épaules. _

_« Mais et toi ? » _

_« T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai le cuir solide…pas comme une petite fille ici présente. » se moque t il gentiment. _

_Je soupire un « macho » presque inaudible, mais il sourit un peu plus et pousse un soupir. La porte se rouvre, et apparaît un jeune couple, qui nous demande s'ils peuvent s'installer également. Je n'ai pas le cœur à refuser, mais on est vite serré à 4 dans une cabine téléphonique Londonienne. Blaise m'attire contre son torse que je sens terriblement musclé sous sa chemise… blanche. Je suis totalement collée contre lui, mon cœur bat la chamade pour une raison inconnue. Et c'est là que je l'ai sentie ! Cette odeur…SON odeur. J'en ai presque envie de pleurer, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. _

_Finalement l'air est vite irrespirable dans cette cabine et je décide de retourner dehors et transplaner jusqu'à mon appartement. Mais Zabini me suit, et m'attrape par la main pour m'entraîner sous un abri bus à moitié délabré. _

_« Pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas Granger ? »_

_« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » je n'ose pas lui dire que je n'y avais même pas pensé. Il paraît surpris d'un coup._

_« Tu n'es pas au courant ? je suis devenu moldu ! » il ne le dit pas avec amertume, ni colère ni tristesse…il le dit c'est tout. _

_Il voit à mon air que je ne comprends pas._

_« Après mon procès j'ai été acquitté mais à une seule condition, que l'on me retire tous mes pouvoirs. » _

_Je ne lui dit pas que je suis désolée, je ne lui dit pas que c'est bien fait pour lui, je me contente de lui sourire d'un air taquin._

_« Le monde moldu c'est sympathique de toute manière…On fait des rencontres dans des cabines téléphoniques » _

_Je resserre sa veste noire de costume autour de moi, et observe le ciel gris qui laisse une pluie battante s'abattre sur Londres. Je me tourne vers lui et lui demande, sans arrière pensées. _

_« Tu veux venir chez moi ? »_

_« Heu… » _

_« Bin juste le temps de te sécher, et de sécher ta veste que je puisse te la rendre. » _

_Il accepte calmement mon idée, et je m'accroche à son bras pour transplaner jusqu'au hall de mon immeuble. A cette heure ci il n'y a personne donc nous pouvons monter tranquillement prendre l'ascenseur. Le silence entre nous n'est pas gêné, c'est un silence agréable. _

_Je prends mes clés et ouvre la porte, puis laisse entrer mon invité. _

_« Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu en as envie, pendant ce temps je fais sécher ta veste et prépare un café si ça te tente. » _

_Il hoche la tête et je l'entraîne vers la salle de bain, puis lance un sort à sa veste pour la sécher entièrement. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'enfouir mon visage dans le tissu, emplissant mes narines de cette odeur enivrante. Je l'entends m'appeler de la salle de bain, et après son autorisation j'entre sans timidité…j'en ai vu des hommes nus alors je ne vais pas jouer les effarouchée aujourd'hui. _

_« Heu tu aurais des vêtements de rechange pour moi s'il te plaît ? » _

_En effet même un sort de séchage ne pourra pas changer grand chose, sa chemise est déchirée de toute part. Je ne pose pas de questions et lui répond par la négative. Il a l'air surpris et m'entraîne vers ma chambre._

_« Mais et toutes les chemises étalées sur ton lit ? »_

_« Hum…elles ne sont pas portables désolée. » _

_J'ai la sensation que je deviens toute rouge, ce qui semble amuser mon ancien camarade. _

_« et pourquoi je te prie ? ce sont celles de ton mec ? » il est presque acide._

_« Non.. j'ai personne dans ma vie en ce moment. C'est juste parce que ce sont mes…trophées de chasse. »_

_Il ne comprends pas et hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Je me laisse tomber assise sur mon lit, après avoir rangé les chemises dans la petite armoire. Je récite comme une leçon._

_« Hermione Granger…la mangeuse d'homme. C'est comme ça que m'appelle mes anciens amis. Ici je range les chemises de tous mes amants qui n'ont pas pu atteindre mon cœur de glace. Quelle ironie, la parfaite petite Gryffondor est incapable d'aimer. » _

_Blaise ne porte qu'une serviette rose autour de sa taille, et je pouffe soudain de rire quand je m'en aperçoit. _

_« Le rose te va très bien au teint Zabini. » _

_Il me jette ce sourire goguenard qu'il a sans doute appris auprès de Malefoy. _

_« Oui je sais mais ça ne va pas trop avec ma virilité. » _

_J'éclate de rire et commence à me relever mais trébuche sur un je ne sais quoi qui traîne au sol, et évidemment j'ai eu le réflexe de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Ici c'était le malheureux Blaise qui se trouva vite allongé sur mes tapis « peaux de bête » ma personne affalé sur lui. Je me relève un peu et quand je m'aperçoit que sa séante petite serviette était à côté de nous, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de gesticuler pour me relever… _

_« je…désolée ! Ai pas fais exprès. » _

_Je suis à genoux, quand il se redresse pour me plaquer contre lui, je sens son souffle brûlant dans mon oreille. _

_« Non… reste. Tu…tu me fais vraiment envie Granger. » _

_Je dois être rouge de honte, je n'ose pas baisser les yeux de peur de perdre le contrôle de mon propre corps. Je le regarde dans les yeux et alors qu'il m'embrasse doucement, son odeur si…si indescriptible me parvient. Je ne peux plus réfléchir, j'ai l'esprit anesthésié. _

_J'ai vécu le meilleur après midi de ma vie. Blaise m'a fait monter au 7__ème__ ciel plusieurs fois d'affilé, que ce soit avec ses doigts si habiles, ou sa langue chaude et humide ou bien avec son sexe gonflé du désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi. _

_Dans ses bras, je me sentais vivante ! Je me sentais la plus belle femme du monde. Peut être que c'est ça…l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, est ce que c'est cela les papillons dans mon ventre quand il me touchait ? est ce que c'est quand je n'avais qu'une envie, hurler son nom et rester contre lui, profitant de son corps chaud. _

_On est resté dans mon lit, 4h de l'après midi à sonné mais on a pas bougé. Il a resserré son étreinte à murmurer en rigolant à moitié. _

_« c'est le meilleur café que j'ai jamais reçut… » _

_J'ai rigolé avec lui et je l'ai embrassé avant de sortir du lit, entièrement nue, j'ai sentit son regard violet sur moi et je me suis sentit tellement heureuse que je me suis retournée pour lui tirer la langue avant de m'enfuir vers la salle de bain où j'ai enfilé un peignoir doux. Je suis allée dans la cuisine où cette fois j'ai vraiment fait du café pour nous deux. _

_Il s'est assis en face de moi, habillé seulement de son caleçon noir et blanc. On est resté silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande d'une voix neutre._

_« tu voudras bien qu'on se revoit Granger ? » _

_« Au point où on en est tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. » _

_« tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…Hermione. » _

_je lui ai sourit et j'ai hoché la tête. _

_On s'est revu plusieurs fois, entre dîners chics, parties de jambes en l'air chez lui ou chez moi , les petites sorties au cinéma… on s'amuse tous les deux. _

_Etrangement je n'ai pas revu d'autres hommes, je me suis laissée happée par son parfum. Je me suis laissée avoir tout court… Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, je sais juste que je veux profiter de sa présence rassurante. _

_Nous jouons comme ça depuis quelques semaines déjà. Aujourd'hui nous sommes de nouveau chez moi, nous avons encore fait l'amour dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire… lui avouer. Finalement je sais quoi faire ! _

_Je le vois se lever pour enfiler son caleçon. _

_« Blaise…je peux garder ta chemise blanche ? »_

_« Pourquoi faire ? » il est suspicieux je crois._

_« Pour l'avoir…tu sais pourtant que je suis une fétichiste des chemises d'homme. » _

_« Tu vas aussi la ranger dans cette armoire ? » son ton est grinçant…il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. _

_Je répond par la négative et il s'énerve._

_« POURQUOI ? parce que je suis un ancien serpentard c'est ça ?! » _

_Je suis surprise de son éclat de voix et je commence à pleurer, il me fait presque peur. _

_« n…Non Blaise c'est pas pour ça ! c'est…eux ils ont jamais put atteindre mon cœur. » _

_Je baisse la tête et laisse mes larmes couler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va choisir, rester près de moi ou partir en me laissant seule…comme avant. J'entends ses pas qui se rapprochent et il me relève la tête avec tendresse. Il m'embrasse et cela me suffit pour être heureuse. _

_Je me détache lentement et demande timidement._

_« tu veux bien t'installer ici…avec moi ? » _

_Il me souffle un oui à peine perceptible, mais son sourire me rassure. _

_Nous finissons par refaire l'amour encore une fois, comme des affamés. Heureux de nous savoir amoureux. Après ce marathon, il me caresse les cheveux en murmurant. _

_« mais tu sais Herm…Je suis vraiment pas doué pour la vie à deux. J'espère que tu regretteras pas. »_

_« On n'aura pas de vie à deux Blaise. » répondis-je catégorique. _

_Le pauvre n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je souris de toutes mes dents, une lueur de joie dans les yeux. _

_« On aura une vie à trois Blaise… j'ai fais le test hier. »_

_Il reste flegmatique, il se contente de continuer à me caresser les cheveux, m'embrasse sur le front avant de dire avec un sourire._

_« Il va falloir changer d'appartement…ici tu n'as qu'une seule chambre. »_

_Rassurée de savoir que mon enfant allait avoir un père, je m'endors contre lui, mais avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée je sens une larme de Blaise me tomber sur le front, et je l'entendais répéter comme une litanie sans fin._

_« je vais être papa…je vais être papa… » _

_  
__**FIN**_


End file.
